X-ray, due to the characteristics of high photon energy and high penetration, has been widely applied in life of people, and for example, the X-ray is used for fluoroscopic examination in the field of medicine, used for fault detection in industry, and used for security check in places such as a subway, an airport, a station and the like.
Currently, an X-ray detection apparatus in sale in market generally includes a scintillator layer, a detector arranged on a light emission side of the scintillator layer and a circuit. The scintillator layer is used for converting the X-ray into a light, the detector is used for converting the light output by the scintillator layer into an electric signal, and then the circuit outputs the electric signal to a display after processing the electric signal so as to form an image of a detected object.